A Forbidden Love
by 241L0RM3RCUR1
Summary: Cuando Halloween se acerca la Locura ronda por Death City, y si miras con atención el cielo por la noche, el ojo de la Luna Negra sobresale con un brillo atroz, junto a la risa del Kishin que hace temblar a todos a su alrededor. La Noche de la Sangre Negra, ¡Ha llegado!#KidxChrona#OneShot#Complete#AU#RetodeHalloween"LaNochedelaSangreNegra"SoulEaterDelGpoLegiónKidxChrona


**Damas y Caballeros… he regresado… si así es, esto no es un truco, no es una mentira, tampoco están sufriendo de alucinaciones por posible consumo de sustancias endógenas de dudosa procedencia.**

 **241L0RM3RCUR1 les trae *redoble de tambores* una historia KidxChrona celebrando la fecha próxima y una festividad distinguible y perfecta para Soul Eater, en efecto ¡Halloween!, y no solo eso, sino también, un reto por esta misma. Reto del cual soy moderadora y humilde participe. Así que… ¡Comencemos!**

 **Los personajes de Soul Eater son propiedad de Atsushi Ookubo**

 _ **Este Fic participa en el Reto de Halloween, "La Noche de la Sangre Negra", del grupo Legión KidxChrona**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cuando Halloween se acerca la** _ **Locura**_ **ronda por Death City, y si miras con atención el cielo por la noche, el ojo de la Luna Negra sobresale con un brillo atroz, junto a la risa del Kishin que hace temblar a todos a su alrededor,** _ **La Noche de la Sangre Negra,**_ **¡ha llegado!**

 **TRICK OR TREAT: Brujas**

 **SUMMARY: Historias alrededor de un fuego que te harán temblar de miedo. Esta podrá ser una de tantas, y sin embargo, te contare como en una noche negra, dos almas se conocieron y perecieron, con una promesa que trascendería todos los tiempos.**

 **STATUS: Complete**

 **WORDS: 2219**

* * *

En una noche de tantas, cierto encuentro se dio. Tal momento quedo grabado en la historia por varias generaciones, hasta que poco a poco se volvió un mito, algo que contaron una vez, un simple cuento para asustar, y finalmente termino siendo olvidado.

Porque a fin de cuentas nunca más ocurriría ¿cierto?

* * *

 _S. XVI_

 _Las cacerías de las brujas han ido aumentando progresivamente, al igual que la plena guerra declarada entre los humanos y estas mujeres del mal. Para dar solución efectiva, se ha solicitado la ayuda de los "Cazadores del Dios de la Muerte", por tanto pedimos su cooperación para gastos y pleno uso de sus recursos naturales, así tal pleno acceso por la tierra._

La nota manchada de sangre termino siendo cenizas que el viento se llevó en una danza veloz, sin dar mayores oportunidades de transmitir siquiera una palabra. Miro a su alrededor, el pueblo había sido destruido totalmente, algunas casas continuaban quemándose y de los pocos supervivientes, estaban siendo capturados.

\- Los humanos podían llegar a ser tan estúpidos, ¿Cazadores del Dios de la Muerte? No son más que basura humana fingiendo el ser héroes.

\- Los preparativos han finalizados mi señora. – hablo una de las mujeres con capa, manteniendo su cabeza gacha.

\- Vámonos de una vez, es muy probable que ellos vengan, y traigan consigo al primogénito del Dios de la Muerte.

\- Como ordene… Arachne-sama

* * *

Con una tranquilidad característica en su persona, paseaba por los oscuros pasillos del enorme palacio de las brujas. Por los últimos reportes y mensajes enviados desde todos los rincones de la tierra, dentro de dos noches más cuando la luna se encontrara completamente oscura se haría la reunión de las brujas, pero no la tan común y anual de todas, sino, una que determinaría sus vidas y una guerra contra el Dios de la Muerte.

Ahora que recordaba, el llamarle de ese modo había sido una regla que impuso Maaba-sama, ya que si alguien, osara pronunciar el verdadero terminaría carbonizada en menos de un pestañeo.

Se detuvo frente a una de las ventanas, observando con una melancolía única el paisaje, lúgubre, frio… aterrador. Con una visita y hasta el más valiente de los hombres terminaría orinando sus pantalones y pidiendo clemencia mientras besa el suelo que ha pisado una bruja, o todas en realidad.

La conversación de algunas sirvientas termino llamando su atención, suficiente para esconderse entre la ya de por si oscuridad de los rincones.

\- ¿Las tres?, el momento ha llegado

\- Aunque Maaba-sama no las soporta, son lo mejor que tenemos, y tal parece que nuestra última opción.

\- Pero, ¿Qué pasa con ya tu sabes quién? – eso ultimo lo dijo en un tono mucho más bajo, como queriendo evitar el ser escuchada. Su compañera la vio confundida unos instantes, dándole un golpe en su cabeza.

\- No bromees. Es imposible, Maaba-sama solo la deja estar aquí porque no significa un verdadero problema, además de tenerle algo de compasión a la pobre niña. Después de todo, su madre es Medusa.

* * *

En las fronteras de la tierra, un gran grupo se reunían hasta formar un círculo y en medio de este se cernía cierta figura inconfundible. Y al lado de este, un joven de cabellera azabache con tres curiosas franjas blancas, portando una gabardina negra siendo sujetada por un broche en forma de calavera.

\- Padre, los capitanes han llegado. ¿Es necesario esta asamblea? – pregunto preocupado. Su padre giro a verlo, y sin pronunciar palabra alguna o siquiera que su rostro expresase emoción, vio como el joven suspiraba y negaba. – No me malinterpretes, las odio, son aberraciones del mal. Lo que trato de decir es que al traer a los capitanes de las regiones pones en riesgo a los civiles.

\- Estoy consciente de ello Kiddo-kun – su voz sonaba seria y fría – Y porque lo estoy, sé que ellas se reunirán en un solo punto dentro de dos noches.

Toda posible pregunta quedo olvidada, su padre de inicio a la asamblea. En todo momento se mantuvo a su lado, guardando completo silencio y manteniendo su vista en alto. Como hijo de Shinigami-sama, él debía mantener cierto papel, y aún más con la guerra próxima a llegar.

"Los Cazadores del Dios de la Muerte", era un título completamente ridículo y ofensivo, fue culpa de las Brujas el que los conocieran de tal manera. No son héroes, tampoco simples buscadores de fortuna o timadores dispuestos a engañar a unos pocos incautos para hacerse de algunas monedas. Tal vez sería mejor catalogarlos como "Purgadores del Mal", si había un pago eso era secundario, siendo decisión de ellos, el tomarlo o dejarlo.

La razón del odio entre ambas especies, era simple en verdad. Ellos protegían a los humanos y ellas se los tragaban para fortalecerse. Aunque la simpleza de ello siempre le causaba una cierta duda.

Es decir, los humanos tienen guerras y conflictos casi por lo mismo. Sería correcto que para ellos, que no corresponden a esa raza, ¿reaccionaran del mismo modo?

Su discurso interno fue cortado por los aplausos y gritos producto de los capitanes, tal parecía que su padre les dio la esperada noticia, la guerra iniciaría y finalmente la existencia de las brujas seria borrada.

* * *

Para ella había una sola regla, "Jamás salir sin escolta y el limite los jardines del palacio". No es que fuera una temeraria o encontrara cierto placer en desobedecer, pero incluso ella necesita encontrarse verdaderamente sola para pensar. No un cuarto que es vigilado desde una bola de cristal, pasillos que escuchan y ven más de lo que deberían, guardias que te ven con odio y desprecio; y viejas sirvientas que disfrutan de chismear a tus espaldas.

Tomo su capa, un poco de comida, y algunas monedas. No iría demasiad lejos, y posiblemente nadie notaria su falta, siempre va de un lado a otro por los pasillos, deteniéndose momentáneamente en la biblioteca a leer un poco, probando sin resultados el uso de algún hechizo.

\- Volveré – susurro, esperando escuchar un "No tardes", "Podrías salir lastimada", "Mejor quédate", la única respuesta fue el silencio y las pisadas de un par de guardias. Suspiro con pesadez, abrió un viejo pasadizo y entro, usando una antorcha ilumino el camino. La salida no estaba tan lejos y quedaba en un punto ciego del castillo, quizás debía agradecer esa oscuridad permanente.

La corriente de aire le aviso que ya estaba cerca de la salida, aumentando ligeramente el paso término el camino que la esperaba del mundo exterior y "su mundo". Una desconocida y fascinante sensación recorrió por completo su cuerpo, seria aquello llamado libertad que en tantas ocasiones leyó en los pocos libros humanos que le obsequiaron en su niñez. Si era así, eso significaba que ¿Una aventura le esperaba del otro lado? – Podría morir al encontrarme con ellos, pero seguramente eso es mejor que esperar la muerte en casa. – apretó su brazo derecho con la mano izquierda. Tenía miedo, miedo de realmente terminar sin vida, por haber violado la única regla, o bien, al ser una "bruja" de las que tanto odian y desean eliminar. – Si, lo mejor es encarar el destino que debió ocurrir cuando nací, incluso antes. – aun con la presión en su brazo y la capucha cubriendo su rostro, se encamino a donde sea que pudiera encontrar lugar para pensar y quizás olvidar… guerra, dioses de la muerte, cazadores, humanos… su propia existencia sin sentido alguno. - Una bruja sin magia, ¿Cuándo se ha visto algo así?

* * *

Las instalaciones y restricciones fueron colocadas para el campamento. Dentro de un días más y algunas horas comenzaría la emboscada, según el mapa de la zona entregado a ellos, ese punto a parte de estar fuera de los límites del territorio de las brujas se consideraba un punto neutro, aun así no debían confiarse y bajar la guardia. De poco en poco iban llegando los mejores "Cazadores", además de entregar una lista con las personas que quedaron a cargo de la región sumado a los pobladores reubicados.

\- Maka, podrías terminar con este registro. Es mi turno de revisar los alrededores.

\- En un momento Kid. – respondió la de coletas dejando una de las cajas con suministros alimenticios y yendo hasta el azabache, recibiendo las hojas. – Yo me encargo del resto, patrulla con tranquilidad.

\- ¿Tranquilidad?, no es irónico, cuando estamos a unos cuantos kilómetros de las brujas. – Albarn sonrió de lado, dándole la razón y golpeando con camaradería el hombro del contrario. – No tardare.

Saliendo del campamento, recordó que la siguiente ruta a explorar vendría siendo a dos kilómetros para llegar al territorio. Quizás habría una ligera posibilidad de instalar un par de minas y otro tipo de armamento recién desarrollado, era riesgosos y sin embargo utilizaban todo al alcance para darles su fin.

Planicie seca, ni un solo animal, árboles quemados y el cielo tan gris como si fuera a llover. Por ellas es que grandes países terminaron siendo completos desiertos, tierras muertas y se convirtieron en perfectas zonas para desterrar a los criminales.

Estaba por regresar, cuando algo en el horizonte llamo su atención. ¿Animal?, ¿Humano?, ¿Bruja?, no lo sabía, ni siquiera podía sentir su presencia. Sin pensarlo mucho se dirigió hasta allá, teniendo precaución de no develar su actual posición, o traspasar el límite de los dos kilómetros.

Se cubrió con una roca, esperando a que entrara en su radio de exploración, cuatro, tres, dos pasos más y… termino tropezando con la rama salida de un árbol, le escucho gritar levemente, y al tiempo que se levantaba y sacudía sus ropas. El rostro se ocultaba pero fue suficiente para distinguir que portaba un vestido largo y negro.

Sin esperar más la encaro, asustándola por ello.

\- Ni siquiera intentes retroceder. – ordeno. Temblaba y volteaba de un lado a otro, ¿una bruja joven?, ¿una humana que pudo escapar?, ni él podía confiar. – Quítate la capucha y dime tu nombre. – exigió, caminando hasta donde ella, que se encogía sin deseos de atender sus indicaciones. – ¿Y bien?, vas a hacerlo, o me veré forzado a que…

\- C-ch-chrona… - dijo con lentitud. ¿Encontrar a un cazador así de rápido?, parecía que la muerte había llegado a tiempo. Trago saliva y analizo sus pocas posibilidades de escape, pero de nuevo todo se resumía a una muerte rápida y dolorosa o sin dolor. – Ch-chrona Gorgon. – levanto su vista, retirándose la capucha encontrándose cara a cara con su verdugo. - ¿Podrías decirme tu nombre?, creo que me parece justo saber quién va a matarme.

El azabache quedo mudo, ¿Gorgon?, ¿Cómo las tres hermanas más buscadas por sus tremendos crímenes?, se trataba de alguna broma o una suerte que ni se conocía el mismo. Y sin embargo, al ver su rostro, sus ojos, sintió una extraña opresión en el pecho, junto a un incontrolable deseo de abrazarla.

\- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – repitió débilmente, pero a él le pareció un sonido precioso.

\- D-death… Death the Kid - ¿tartamudeo?, el jamás tartamudeaba, ni cuando era un niño tuvo ese problema. ¿Lo había hechizado?, quizás, no podía ser más que un hechizo de esa mujer. Una mujer con una hermosa cabellera rosada [asimétrica], ojos azules oscurecidos que reflejaban una sencillez y ternura únicas en lo más profundo, complementados perfectamente con una piel blanca y quizás suave. – Eres…

\- No busco alargar esto, pero, algo me dice que esta no es la primera vez que nos conocemos. ¿Eres solo un Cazador del Dios de la Muerte?

* * *

" _Truenos y rayos cayeron esa noche, tan poco común que lloviera en esa época del año, en esa fecha precisamente. Fecha que se convirtió en algo inolvidable en la mente de pocos._

 _El agua caía sobre aquellos cuerpos inertes del suelo, completamente manchados de sangre, pero con una característica muy particular, sus manos entrelazadas las cuales deberían separarse al ya no poseer respiración o latido alguno."_

* * *

Una inesperada tormenta comenzó en el territorio de las brujas. Algunas observaban con confusión y curiosidad tal evento, otras arrugaban el entrecejo por malos augurios que vendrían, y pocas sonreían ante la señal de la guerra.

En el campamento todos se refugiaban en las tiendas, claro, asegurándose que todas sus provisiones y armas estuvieran protegidas y no terminaran dañadas por el agua. Ella miraba con preocupación el camino que tomo para dar su patrullaje correspondiente, llevando una mano a su pecho, rogando porque estuviera bien.

Mientras ellos dos se miraban en silencio y con intriga, azul y dorado chocaban de forma única, sin importarles terminar empapados o descubiertos, buscaban con ese simple acto encontrar las respuestas a las mil preguntas que se armaban en sus mentes. El silencio se cortó con algo aún más inquietante.

\- Eres… una bruja/un shinigami.

Eso y el sonido de un trueno y un rayo caer alumbrando a ambas figuras.

* * *

Se dice que un rayo no cae en el mismo lugar dos veces. Y de igual modo debería ocurrir con el encuentro entre un shinigami y una bruja, ya que ambos son enemigos naturales. La naturaleza dice que deben odiarse y despreciarse, que los shinigamis son quienes controlan la vida y muerte, y las brujas quienes se encargan de jugar y adueñarse de esas vidas.

Por tanto no debería existir ese único sentimiento, que supuestamente solo los humanos poseen.

Es un tabú, en sí mismo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin.**

 **Si a usted le gusto esta historia por favor rellene el recuadro de la parte de abajo y de clic en subir.**

 **Si usted desea participar en este reto, por favor envié un mensaje por PM [Mensaje Personal], y se le responderá lo más rápido posible. Y si usted no tiene cuenta, deje un mensaje en el review y si le contestara en la brevedad posible por medio de un cuadro informativo, así que esté atento por cualquier información en el fandom de Soul Eater.**

 **Bueno mis queridos lectores, adorado publico conocedor del buen KidxChrona, realmente ha pasado un tiempo desde que escribí algo de este hermoso par, del cual espero no haber perdido el toque, o mínimo hacerlo un poco mejor que en el pasado XDD. En fin, también para anunciar que, aquellos que recuerden o aun esperen actualización de "Bienvenida Chrona" sean pacientes, ya verán como se hace un regreso triunfal de la historia, además de que será finalizada.**

 **Bien eso sería todo, gracias por su atención.**

 **Bye-bye!**


End file.
